The Geek Squad
by Hypedupash
Summary: A short one shot featuring Don Flack and Lucy Messer. Fluff. Flack wearing a food strainer. Enough said. Please read and review


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine

A/N: So this comes from a conversation on facebook, a quite humoros one actually, heres my attempt at writing 'Flack wearing a Strainer' so to speak. Dedicated to my DL girls... cos I love you all and you all rock :)

* * *

**The Geek Squad**

Lindsay had to step back into her office in an effort to try and calm herself down; I mean it wasn't everyday a three year old baby girl had four grown men walking down the halls of the crime lab wearing metal strainers on their heads and lab coats around their necks, secured only by the sleeves tied in a secure knot.

"Who let the geek squad out?" Stella asked. It was enough to set Lindsay off into a fit of hysterical laughter once more, unable to talk she simply pointed to the photo of a grinning Lucy on her desk. It explained everything. Danny was butter in Lucy's hands, had been wrapped around her baby sized pinky finger since the day she was born.

"Stop laughing mommy, we're superheroes" Lucy warned as she adjusted her own 'hat' on her head, her lab coat trailing behind her like a veil.

"Sorry baby" Lindsay smiled, biting her tongue to refrain from laughing when Danny smirked with raised eyebrows, a daring glimpse in his eyes.

"Daddy's the boss superhero" she added, both Lindsay and Stella snorted in a not so lady like manner, stopping from laughing just in time, while Danny simple commented with an "ah" in agreement with his daughter.

"That's right" he drawled "Don't make me turn you to stone" he teased.

"Daddy!" Lucy scolded "Don't be mean to Mommy" she warned "you have to keep your powers secret, 'member?" she whispered.

"So how did Flack, Mac and Adam come to be wearing kitchen utensils and lab coats?" Stella asked in amusement, the blush grew upwards on Flack's cheeks; she smirked as she remembered a cartoon character doing just that, going red from the feet up instantly. "Why the hats anyway?"

"They stop the aliens stealing our super powers" Adam input in an overenthusiastic manner making Lucy giggle and nod.

"Aww and Verna Welke looked offended when you refused to wear a pan on your head when we went for Cyrus Menlo" Stella smirked, smacking Flack's helmet, "I mean come on, aliens? At least Menlo was bleeding green" Stella laughed, that alone serving to set Lindsay off again.

Lindsay turned to look at Adam who seemed completely comfortable in his 'superhero' outfit, enjoying how much Lucy was laughing, his father might not have been good with him, but it didn't mean he didn't have to be good around kids, sure he still behaved like a child sometimes, but he could be mature when it was required.

Stella turned on Mac, mouth opened ready to speak "Paperwork for a month" he began "That's all I have to say" he grinned pointing between the two women.

"Yeah ladies, paperwork" Danny and Flack chided in unison, before high-fiving each other with a laugh.

"The husband on the couch tonight Linds?" Stella bantered back.

Lindsay smirked at Danny's horrified look "Lucy prefers him to sleep in the tub"

"You know I love you baby" Danny tried, spying his daughter busy in a game of thumb wars with Adam, he rid himself of his 'superhero' costume and edged towards his wife.

Flack wasn't as lucky in removing his costume as Danny was; Lucy pounced on him the second he'd tried to remove it, informing him that he still needed to take her back down to the precinct for her racing cars and he had to be a super hero to get past all the baddies.

"You might want to do that now" Stella smirked "Before Mac has a reason to suspend mommy and daddy for going at it on the desk"

"You sure I can't take the hat off?" Flack asked as the elevator neared the ground floor "I mean we don't want the other guys getting jealous do we?"

Lucy shook her head "Not until we're past the baddies"

He wasn't even in the bullpen and he could already hear the muffled laughs from cops and suspects alike. "Don't quit the day job Flack" Scagnetti called from his desk.

"Don't pick on my Flacky" Lucy called out as she pointed her small finger in the direction of the aging Detective.

He couldn't help but love Danny and Lindsay's daughter, with her father's attitude and her mother's feistiness, Lucy Messer was a lethal combination if rubbed up the wrong way. I mean how many three year olds could make a grown man go silent with a glare and a point of her index finger, and he couldn't recall any three year olds he knew that had been practicing a body slam on her teddy bears.

"We're safe now" she assured the tall detective, grabbing her cars she held her arms up to indicate she wanted her father to lift her.

"You know, you can take it off now don't ya" Lindsay informed him while Danny helped Lucy into her coat and packed her bag of toys back up.

Flack nodded "I'm going to wear it for the rest of my shift" he smiled and winked at Lucy "Just because Lucy asked me to"

A set of small arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Lucy said goodnight to her Uncle. "Goodnight guys" he smiled, picking up his pen, he adjusted his helmet with a grin and set to work on his own paperwork.

* * *

A/N: So... What do you think?


End file.
